


Working Late.

by tripodscorpion



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripodscorpion/pseuds/tripodscorpion
Summary: Emu is busy working late one night, until Parado makes it known that he wants Emu to stop.
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Working Late.

Emu sighed warily as he typed away at his laptop, fingers practically numb from how long he's been writing out this report. He had been working long past his shift, to the point where the work actually followed him home, much to the disappointment of Parado whom Emu had promised to spend the evening with playing video games. Speaking of Parado, Emu could see him out of the corner of his eye with his arms folded and a pout on his adorable face. 

Emu silently wished that he could pay attention to his bugster boyfriend, after all, Parado had been so patient the entire evening but his work was also very important. He examined what he had left of this report, still another five pages. Mentally apologizing to Parado, Emu got stuck back into work.

Not even ten minutes after he had that mental conflict, Parado seemed to have enough of being ignored as soon, the laptop was being slid out of his lap to be replaced with his boyfriend's head. Said boyfriend was looking up at him with a frown and Emu's heart clenched with guilt. He attempted to reach for his laptop, despite Parado's silent warning only for Parado to close the laptop shut and hold it out of arm's reach, still very much frowning.

"I know," Emu sighed, responding to the unspoken words of frustration that Parado was undoubtedly thinking. "But I need to finish that report, It's very important,"

"No," Parado huffed. "Tomorrow,"

Emu shook his head with a contrite smile. "I should really get it done while I'm fully focused on it,"

"Screw that," Parado snapped childishly. "Fully focus on me now,"

Emu looked into Parado's eyes and exhaled sharply. The poor bugster looked absolutely neglected with his tired eyes and sullen expression. Emu sighed in defeat, throwing his head against the back of the sofa and Parado grinned gleefully, fully knowing that he had won against the doctor, something that he was good at and they both knew it. From the moment Parado had rested his head against Emu's lap, Emu knew he had lost.

"Alright, fine," Emu lamented. "You have my full attention, what do you want to do?"

Parado hummed in thought momentarily before sitting up and turning to Emu, adjusting their position so they had essentially swapped roles. Now Parado was the one sitting upright while Emu was resting his head against Parado's lap. 

"No video games?" Emu questioned. 

Parado shook his head and began to gently card his fingers through Emu's hair. "You already seemed tired enough. I don't want to keep you up longer with video games,"

Emu hummed gratefully at that, leaning in to Parado's touch. He was feeling rather sleepy.

"So you're alright to just sit like this then?" Emu suppressed a yawn.

"Yeah," Parado agreed. "Emu's health is more important than video games and certainly more important than boring old documents,"

Emu let out a soft chuckle at that. "That's one way to describe the experience. I'm sorry that I had to bring it home,"

"Don't worry about it," Parado responded with his own quiet laugh. "I got your attention in the end, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did," Emu admitted sheepishly. 

"Besides, Emu has the day off tomorrow. He can focus more on work tomorrow," Parado concurred. 

"That's true. I almost forgot I had the day off tomorrow," Emu replied, his eyes beginning to close, feeling slightly heavy. "But wouldn't you rather let me finish tonight so that I can spend the entire day with you tomorrow?"

Parado shook his head, still smoothly stroking Emu's hair. "Like I said, Emu's health is more important. So you should sleep and concentrate more on your work tomorrow when you are not as tired,"

Emu smiled fondly at that. "What did I do to deserve you, Parado?"

Parado's eyebrow raised at that. "That is an odd question. I think it should be me asking what I did to deserve you. After all, I have done a lot of bad things, Emu,"

Emu winced at that. "True, but you made up for it by helping me protect this world too,"

Parado did not say anything more on the topic, instead choosing to change it to something else. "Should we get in to bed?"

Emu whined at that. "But I'm too lazy to walk!"

"I can carry you," Parado offered without really waiting for Emu's acceptance or denial. He picked the doctor up almost effortlessly, ignoring the groans of embarassment from him. Once they reached their room, Parado gently placed Emu onto the bed, the latter of whom began to worm his way under the blankets after removing his jeans. 

Emu opened his arms, demanding Parado to follow suit and the bugster complied after switching out the lights, snuggling into Emu as he slipped under the blankets. Emu immediately wrapped his arms around Parado's waist as Parado tucked his arm underneath Emu's head, using it as a sort of pillow for his boyfriend.

"Thanks for pulling me away from the laptop," Emu murmured. 

Parado responded with a light hum before pressing a kiss to Emu's forehead which caused Emu to smile sleepily. 

"Well, goodnight Parado," Emu yawned, eyes falling closed again. "I love you,"

"Goodnight Emu," Parado whispered. "I love you too. See you in the morning,"

And with that, the two of them fell asleep in their cuddled up position.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas Bel! Hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
